


Drabble: Anniversary

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-10
Updated: 2003-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

A hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't mourn so much, sire. It's not good for you."

A sad smile. "He's dead. Why does it matter what is good for me?"

"Your people care for you. We don't like to see you in such pain. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Bring him back. Then I will never be pained." An impossible request, as they both knew.

"I cannot, Sire."

"Then let me mourn, Faramir. Let me mourn your brother; let me remember the one I lost. Let me grieve, until the day we are reunited again in death."


End file.
